


Вахта

by CatiZza



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Emotions, Gen, M/M, Point of View, The Author Regrets Nothing, UST, force and weakness, iron heart and iron mind
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что за эмоции отвечает сердце. Или даже два - как в случае с Астартес. Железные Руки утверждают, что слабости порождает разум. На чьей стороне правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вахта

Апотекарион на «Сизифее» был по-спартански прост и неуютен. Иногда Атешу Тарсе, апотекарию из двадцать четвертой роты легиона Саламандр, на полном серьезе казалось, что выздоровление и вовсе не стоит в списке приоритетов легиона Железных Рук. Куда проще сменить пострадавшую конечность на надежный и крепкий металлический аугмент, и не тратить время на регенерацию и набор потерянной формы.  
Иногда Тарсе думалось, что так действительно проще.  
Иногда ему становилось интересно – а если заменить оба сердца на железо, можно ли избавиться от слабостей?  
Воины из легиона Железных Рук, которых Тарса в шутку спросил об этом, на полном серьезе посоветовали вначале заменить мозг – слабости порождает разум, а не сердце.  
После определенных событий Тарса был склонен согласиться с ними.  
Совершая ежедневный обход выздоравливающих раненых, апотекарий из легиона Саламандр неоднократно мог наблюдать иллюстрацию к словам о разуме.  
Потому что ничем иным то, что он видел, он объяснить не мог.  
Вернее, мог, но лишь самому себе – но в лексиконе Железных Рук не было таких слов, и они вряд ли поняли – и уж тем более, вряд ли бы оценили.  
А близкие по смыслу понятия были сметены яростью и болью от потери их отца, который пал жертвой подобной слабости.  
Тарса помотал головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли, и сосредоточился на показаниях приборов жизнеобеспечения. Лежащий на койке десантник что-то неразборчиво прошептал, мечась в забытьи, и Тарса подкорректировал количество препаратов в капельнице. Обезболивающее с точки зрения Железных Рук было еще одной постыдной слабостью, но оставить десантника один на один с болью от тяжелых ран Тарса не мог.  
В этом вопросе мнения Саламандр и Железных Рук расходились радикально.  
Впрочем, кому какое дело, какое количество анальгетиков получит один из пациентов, лежащих без сознания? Проверять все равно никто не будет, Тарса ничего никому не скажет, а горячечный полубред сменится спокойным сном, за время которого регенерация астартес и должный уход сделают свое дело.  
Тарса поднял голову и невольно вздрогнул, увидев сидящего перед ним на металлической трубе Гаруду. Птица смотрела прямо на Тарсу, и ее взгляд, как показалось апотекарию, был весьма укоризненным.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил Тарса. Ответа от металлического компаньона капитана Тиро он, конечно, не ждал. Гаруда вопросительно склонил голову, словно спрашивая: «А в чем, собственно, дело, апотекарий?»  
\- Ты потерялся? – неловко усмехнулся Тарса. Птица, кажется, количество анальгетиков не одобряла, хотя и вряд ли смогла бы кому-то что-то рассказать. Однако, если Гаруда здесь, значит, и капитан Тиро где-то рядом? Не то, чтобы капитан всерьез стал бы читать нотации, но Тарса все равно почувствовал себя неуютно. А если все-таки капитана здесь нет – что тут делает его механический спутник?  
Гаруда повернул голову на другой бок, словно ожидая чего-то. Тарса поймал себя на мысли, что едва не похлопал по карманам в поисках чего-то съедобного.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал он, протягивая руку. Птица посмотрела на нее, и, словно взвесив все за и против, переступила лапами с трубы на руку. Тарса пересадил ее себе на плечо – птица оказалась приятно тяжелой, - и пошел дальше.  
\- Не рассказывай Тиро, хорошо? - негромко попросил он. - Плоть, конечно, слаба, но анальгетики лишними не будут.  
Гаруда потоптался на его плече, и, наконец, притих, демонстративно глядя в сторону.  
«Терра тебя храни, апотекарий, я ничего не видел».  
Тарса благодарно усмехнулся, и направился к последней койке. Сверившись с показаниями приборов, он повернулся, рассматривая лежащего на койке десантника.  
Тот уже выглядел значительно лучше – во всяком случае, по сравнению с той аморфной тушей, покрытой грязью и запекшейся кровью, которой он был, когда Тарса первый раз его увидел. Тогда аптекарий не был уверен, что десантника получится спасти – то, что притащили на «Сизифей», было без пяти минут трупом, и как искать в этой массе прогеноиды, если те уцелели, Тарса представлял себе слабо.  
Да и тот, кто притащил этот «трофей», выглядел немногим лучше. Тарса посмотрел на бесформенный черный комок, обвисший на руках израненного десантника, который, казалось, сам вот-вот рухнет, и, после секундного размышления, за кого из двоих хвататься первым, в итоге схватился за голову.  
Черные доспехи, покрытые кровью и грязью, тогда показались одинаковыми. Тарса только потом, уже очень сильно позже, узнал, что «трофей» оказался из числа Гвардии Ворона.  
К своему стыду, в первые дни Тарса мрачно раздумывал, кому придется возвращать прогеноиды, если неизвестно, осталось ли от Гвардии Ворона хоть что-нибудь. Возможно, стоило вернуть их в родной мир – там же должен кто-нибудь остаться?  
Но возможности в обозримом будущем не было, и прогеноиды Ворона были обречены провести ближайшую вечность в стазисном контейнере.  
Однако «трофей» оказался на редкость живучим. То ли из-за фантастического упрямства и желания отыскать пропавшего примарха, то ли…  
Тарса улыбнулся уголком рта.  
Сказать по правде, второй вариант ему нравился больше, но вслух об этом апотекарий предпочитал лишний раз не упоминать.  
Гаруда на плече повозился, вытягивая шею, словно тоже рассматривал лежащего на койке Гвардейца Ворона. Тарса наклонился, присматриваясь к посеревшему бледному лицу, не сильно отличавшемуся цветом от покрывала.  
Ворон определенно был красив – даже несмотря на изможденность и шрамы, в изобилии украшавшие узкое лицо с резким, благородным профилем. Острые черты, подчеркнутые болезненной худобой, заострились еще сильнее, приобретая хищный оттенок. Спутанные черные волосы доставали до плеч и, судя по всему, зализывались в аккуратный хвостик…  
… при жизни, автоматически закончил Тарса, и, спохватившись, осекся, отгоняя пораженческие мысли. Цифры на панели аппаратуры жизнеобеспечения в последние дни радовали стабильностью, и умирать Гвардеец Ворона явно не собирался.  
Гаруда завозился, поворачивая голову, а спустя мгновение Тарса и сам услышал шаги, приближающиеся к двери.  
Апотекарий обернулся и приветственно кивнул показавшемуся на пороге десантнику в черной броне. Тот кивнул в ответ и вопросительно указал глазами на приборы.  
Тарса махнул рукой, разрешая подойти ближе.  
\- Доброго дня тебе, железный отец Велунд, - подчеркнуто равнодушно проговорил он, делая вид, что целиком поглощен аппаратурой. Тем более, что скорректировать дозу препаратов и впрямь не помешало бы.  
\- Ты занят, Тарса? – вместо приветствия спросил Велунд, подходя к койке.  
\- Почти закончил, - ответил апотекарий, вбивая на панели последние цифры, - а что?  
\- Я… - Велунд бросил короткий взгляд на лежащего на койке Гвардейца. - Мне необходимо проверить состояние приборов в апотекарионе. Сегодня с утра были неполадки с напряжением.  
\- Третий раз за неделю? – тем же тоном спросил Тарса, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Второй, - машинально поправил его Велунд, и нахмурился.  
Апотекарий улыбнулся уголком рта, пользуясь тем, что железный отец не видит его лицо.  
Перебои с напряжением, вынуждающие железного отца Сабика Велунда посещать апотекарион с проверками, в последнее время участились. Велунд регулярно приходил проверять провода, уточнять состояние остальных раненых, по нескольку раз переспрашивать, не появилась ли нужда в дополнительной аугментации раненых, нормально ли работают установленные протезы, не видел ли Тарса капитана Тиро и еще два десятка легионеров из числа Железных Рук, в том числе и тех, кто был абсолютно здоров и в апотекарион мог зайти только по ошибке.  
Кстати, о капитане…  
\- Велунд, ты не видел капитана Тиро? – спросил Тарса, наконец-то повернувшись.  
\- Он должен быть в трапезной, - с готовностью ответил тот.  
\- Пойду, отдам ему Гаруду, - Тарса коснулся металлических лап, и сидящая на его плече птица сильнее стиснула когти. - Он почему-то залетел сюда. Заблудился, наверное.  
\- Может быть. Я проверю пока аппаратуру, если ты не возражаешь.  
\- Конечно, - Тарса кивнул. - Я скоро вернусь, апотекарион к твоим услугам.  
Дождавшись ответного кивка, апотекарий пересадил металлическую птицу на руку и направился к выходу. Не стоит задерживаться и вынуждать Велунда и правда лезть в провода для пущей убедительности – актер из него паршивый.  
Железные Руки всегда славились своей прямотой, и порой их честность играла против них самих.  
Выйдя за дверь, Тарса на мгновение задержался, оглянувшись – ровно на одно мгновение, чтобы увидеть, как Велунд, воровато оглянувшись на двери, осторожно берет металлической протезированной рукой белые пальцы спящего Гвардейца.  
Уходя, Тарса услышал, как Велунд что-то негромко говорит – он явно старался говорить как можно тише, но его резкий, раскатистый баритон для этой цели годился скверно.  
Тарса усмехнулся и ускорил шаг. Велунд не отходил от своего «трофея» с первых же дней, как сам поднялся на ноги. Тарса знал, что внутри тела Велунда больше железа, чем живой плоти – и тем больше ему нравилось видеть, как хмурится суровый железный отец, тщетно пытаясь скрыть свои переживания.  
\- Что ж, похоже, за слабости и впрямь отвечает разум, - негромко проговорил Тарса, поглаживая пальцами металлическую шею сидящей на его руке птицы, - или просто некоторые слабости столь сильны, что могут победить железо. Как думаешь? – он поднял руку, глядя в глаза Гаруды. Тот заинтересованно склонил голову набок.  
«Сам-то как думаешь, апотекарий?»


End file.
